thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Colonial Vanguard Class Fleet Auxiliary
Name: Vanguard Craft: Colonial Military Vanguard Class Fleet Auxillary Type: Modular Support Cruiser Scale: Capital Length: 1,158.2 x 101.5 x 52.4 meters Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 670; skeleton: 67/+10 Passengers: 250 Cargo Capacity: 7,600 metric tons Consumables: 20 months Jump Drive: x410 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 6 Hull: 3D+1 Sensors *Passive: 30 / 1D *Scan: 60 / 2D *Search: 120 / 3D *Focus: 3 / 4D Weapons *'414 Medium Point-Defense Autocannons' : Fire Arc: 212 dual turrets Crew: 0; Automated Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: Automated: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Damage: 4D *'12 Primary Assault Railguns' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 5 dual turrets Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-13/26/53 Damage: 7D Complement: *Raptor Class Multipurpose Ship :*Raptor-K (in-flight refueling support craft): 4 :*Raptor-L (logistic support craft): 4 *Skytrain Support Shuttles: 6 Description: The Vanguard Class Fleet Auxiliary represents a rare flash of collective brilliance on the part of the Admiralty and the Ministry of Finance. In order to reduce costs, a bare-bones, easily customizable hull design fitted with modular systems was developed and procured. Instead of having to design and construct more than a dozen different designs to accommodate different mission types, the common origin hull could be customized during construction to fill a specific need within the fleet. Each auxiliary type is considered a separate class, but all fall into the Vanguard family. As a result, Vanguard-type hulls can be found in service as amphibious/planetary assault vessels, hospital ships, repair ships, supply ships, munitions ships, and tylium colliers. Quirks/Special Characteristics: Because the Vanguard-type all use the same basic hull design, their basic capabilities are generally well known. Special Characteristics by Type: *'Amphibious Assault': Hector Class: This Vanguard variant is designed to transport assault troops and land them on the surface of a planet, together with all their necessary supplies, munitions, and equipment. The basic stats are unchanged, but passenger capacity is increased to 2,000 troops. The air wing is comprised of six Raptors reconfigured for close air support, and with up to a dozen atmospheric shuttles or landing craft. *'Aviation Support Ship': Aerie Class: Basic stats unchanged, add Trait Viper Construction Facilities. *'Hospital Ship': Aesclapius Class: All weapons except Point Defense System removed. Passenger capacity increased to 2500, 30 surgery suites and laboratories added. Basic stats unchanged, add Trait Viper Construction Facilities. 8 Med Evac Raptors, 8 shuttles. *'Munitions Ship': Vulcan Class: This Vanguard variant is configured to transport bullets, bombs, and other munitions from weapons depots ashore to the vessels of the fleet. As such, they represent both high risk and high value targets. The basic stats are unchanged, but security and safety measures aboard exceed caution and approach paranoia. The air wing is comprised of six Raptors and six shuttles for logistical support. *'Fleet Repair Ship': Hephaestus Class: Basic stats unchanged, 2 Raptors, six shuttles. *'Tylium Collier': Prometheus Class: Basic stats unchanged, 2 Raptors, six shuttles. Source: *Battlestar Galactica Thin Blue Line Corebook (pages 114-115) *thedemonapostle